Hechos de la vida Una navidad de X
by BlazeVein
Summary: Las navidades de un scoobie nunca son cosa sencilla. Asi que cuando Xander fue por una cazadora nueva en visperas de navidad...


**Título**: Hechos de la Vida  
**Fandom**: Buffy la Caza Vampiros  
**Desafío**: Prender el arbolito de las Cuervas  
**Rating**: PG  
**Resumen**: Nada es sencillo para un scoobie  
**Numero de Palabras**. 1. 1775  
PARA la Navidad de **fandom_insano**

**"Hechos de la Vida"**  
-- Una Navidad de Xander --

Hay ciertos hechos que permanecen inmutables en la vida, es una cierta lista de cosas que se cuentan como ciento por ciento confiables en tu mente, y entre las que se incluían cosas que iban desde que la mejor cosa de los hospitales es la gelatina, el mundo se encontraba a dos centímetros del freno los días jueves, no hay ventana que resista una casa Summers, nunca hay suficientes crayones, la trilogía original nunca debió haber sido cambiada, definitivamente sus manos no se vuelto peludas, y que muchas veces, muchas más veces de lo que algún día esperaste llegar a admitirlo, lo último que puedes llegar a apreciar más en la vida es tener un poco de normalidad.

Todo eso considerado y debidamente testeado, fue que casi se alegró de encontrarse un día de víspera de navidad, solo, detenido en un pequeño pueblo en Noruega de nombre impronunciable a no ser que seas un inglés mayor de sesenta, con la camioneta estropeada, el último tren que se ha largado hace dos horas y el aeropuerto más cercano a tres horas de allí; eso si es que dejaba de nevar, y en el aun más improbable caso de que hubiese un sitio en un avión hacia la costa mediterránea en esa época del año (crisis de aerolíneas o no).

Había llegado hasta allí para recoger a Sigrid, una pequeña cazadora de 12 años. Había parecido todo una labor perfectamente sencilla y rutinaria dos días antes, y estaba haciéndole un favor a alguien que partía a ver a su familiar, y al resto que partía en alguna misión que esperaba dejara de ser urgente antes de esa misma víspera… pero al parecer los poderes de las cazadoras no evitaban cosas tan comunes como la varicela, la cual Sigrid contrajo por su hermanita Ingrid de 5 años.

La tía de las chicas, y su única pariente, se había partido la pierna al salir a apalear nieve media hora de que él llegara, así que se encontró con las manos llenas en un minuto.

Xander estaba seguro de que Nick Fury nunca tuvo que salir a comprar tampax en medio de una tormenta de nieve para una cazadora, no, señor. El motor de su camioneta se había rendido ante la hipotermia o algo así a media milla de la casa. Y a menos que llegase Angelina/Lara con su trineo de perros no veía como iba a salir pronto de allí.

Él había pensado dejar a las chicas en la ciudad, y buscarse una pizza o algo para cenar (¿harían pavo los *norueguenses*?), claro que debía reconocer que el pavo de pronto le recordaba perturbadoras comezones de las que no deseaba acordarse, así que se vio en una cabaña, en el bosque con dos niñas, boles de maíz inflado, y un pino que requería adornarse.

Media docena de sándwiches después, varias tazas de chocolate sin mini-malvaviscos, y una maratón de viejas películas navidad que escuchaba por primera vez en un idioma diferente al estadounidense, las chicas se quedaron dormidas.

Y, nop, ni Angelina-eslash-Lara ni la bruja más posesiva de la costa oeste aun pasaban por allí.

Suspirando y estirándose, decidió salir un momento a disfrutar de las glorias de la naturaleza semi-indómita desde lo más lejos posible, y de paso para ver si de verdad se conseguían leños para la chimenea atrás de la casa y repasar los aspectos con diseño "Y" de su personalidad.

Seis segundos en el exterior, tres segundos de los cuales la pasó zapateando y subsecuentemente resbalándose y aleteando en el hielo, le convencieron de la maravilla moderna que eran los calentadores eléctricos.

Golpeándose los costados para intentar entrar en calor, Xander entró de nuevo a la casa, después de hacerse de un par de troncos-cuasi-ramas, y terminó acomodándose sobre un sofá con orejas para pasar la noche, y detestando el poco apropiado gusto de la tía de tener libros de El Pequeño Vampiro sobre una mesa lateral. Eso le recordaba darle la Charla a la tía muy pronto. Después de un castañeteo de dientes ocasional, en algún punto debía quedarse dormido, porque un ligero cascabeleo le despertó.

No supo explicar si fue el hecho de que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran o tal vez el vaho que exhaló su nariz amenazando crear cristales de hielo en sus fosas nasales lo que le alertó de que posiblemente algo andaba mal. Volteó la cara, y al resplandor de la luna que entraba por las ventanas vio una figura enorme y rojiza que emergía de la chimenea apagada. La figura mascullaba cosas entre dientes en una especie de sinsoneo, en lo que lo único que logro discernir fueron los nombres de las niñas a su cargo.

Ag. El californiano tentó el reconfortante mango del hacha bajo la manta. Siempre supo que este día llegaría.

* * * *

*No en mi guardia, amigo*, pensó mientras retiraba la manta y se levantaba cuidadosamente.

El demonio klauskense, de una clase casi extinta desde el envío de tarjetas de crédito por correo, el 'compre-ahora-pague en abril' y el e-Bay, alzó su doble par de ojos hacia él con malevolencia emitiendo un gruñido de furia, y alzando sus garras afiladas preparándose para atacar. La doble fila aserrada de dientes amarillentos producían un sonido que asemejaba un cascabel al entrechocar entre sí por estar desalineados.

Podrían describirse sagas épicas de la lucha entre las fuerzas del mal y del bien, podrían escribirse enteros volúmenes destinados a quedar relegados al polvo en los anales del Nuevo Concilio de Vigilantes…

Pero como resultaron las cosas no fue necesario.

Demonio klauskense traspone umbral de chimenea. Demonio aplasta regalo de futura cazadora.

Sigrid rugió de furia demostrando su ultraje con voz atiplada — ¡Hey, ese era MI regalo!

—¿Te refieres al último supernintendo?—preguntó Xander casi también en shock.

Futura cazadora abre y cierra la boca, sin lograr sacar la voz por todo un segundo. Y recurre a la primera cosa que tiene a mano…

El trozo de carbón cayó certeramente sobre el demonio klauskense, y salió del otro lado en una explosión de humo apestoso y sangre verde dejando tras de si un agujero del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Dímelo a mí. Sigrid, mantén a tu hermanita lejos de esto.

Mientras ella partía dando pisotones a cumplir su orden, el demonio chillaba y saltaba por la sala. Xander recogió un balde de carbón que reposaba a un costado de la chimenea y se lo arrojó de lleno al demonio.

_Piffffffffffffffffffffffff_

No más demonio.

Xander Harris y los buenos 1. Demonios de la oscuridad 0.

Sip, el carbón y el klauskense.

Sabía que su Annya tenía razón.

* * * *

Ah, las alegrías de introducir a una nueva cazadora en los refinamientos de Limpiando Asquerosidad de Demonios 101 y No Dejarás A Que Tu Vigilante Solo con Esa Labor.

Después de cumplido este cotidiano deber, la mañana de Navidad les halló bebiendo chocolate, asando malvaviscos (que por cierto fueron encontrados escondidos en el armario de limpieza), y abriendo regalos.

Sip, una navidad scoobie como otras . . .

Fin.


End file.
